Fever (песня)
"Fever" - песня, написаная Леди Гагой и Робом Фусари в в 2006 году. Песня была записана Адамом Ламбертом и продюсирована Джеффом Бхаскером, для альбома Ламберта For Your Entertainment, 23 ноября 2009. *Демо Леди Гаги просочилось в сеть в 2008 году. *Версия Ламберта утекла в сеть 17 ноября 2009 года. Запись песни Адам Ламберт является большим поклонником Гаги, и он хотел, чтобы она поспособствовала для записи его дебютного альбома. В интервью KISS 106.1, Гага рассказала об их сотрудничестве: "Я работала с Адамом на прошлой неделе октября 2009." - Леди Гага "Они позвонили мне. Они попросили написать ему песню. Я была рада. 'Боже, у меня есть песня, которую я записала очень давно.' Это реальный хит, убийственная запись, но по некоторым причинам, я сама ничего не могу с ней сделать, и я сказала, 'Она идеальна для него.'" - Леди Гага "Я дала послушать ему демо и он сказал, 'Боже мой, я уже влюбился в нее,' он сошел с ума и мы записали ее. Он забавный и хороший парень." - Леди Гага Леди Гага также отметила, что она оставляет свой образ вне сцены, за дверью, когда приходит время писать для других артистов. "Когда я делаю такого рода вещи, это очень важно для меня помнить, что я не просто артист в этой комнате, а автор текстов. Это время Адама, это его песня и я хочу, чтобы он насладился этим моментом в его жизни. Артист не может дебютировать два раза. На это дается только один шанс." - Леди Гага Выступления Tabs Live= Table Текст песни Версия Леди Гаги There he goes My baby walks so slow Sexual tic-tac-toe Yeah, I know we both know It isn’t time But would you be mine? We'll never get too far Just you, me and the bars silly ménage à trois sometimes Would you be mine? Would you be mine? Would you be mine? Oh baby, lights on But your mom's not home I'm sick of laying down alone With this fever, fever yeah I want it all Now I'm gonna get you alone Give you a fever, fever yeah There it goes You stole my soul and so 'Cause, sweetheart A-no-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows They're occupied Tell me you'll be mine Let's get inside your car Just you, me and the stars Kind of ménage à trois Sometimes Would you be mine? Would you be mine? Could you be mine? Oh baby, lights on But your mom's not home I'm sick of laying down alone With this fever, fever yeah I want it all Now I'm gonna get you alone Give you a fever, fever yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah Oh baby, your light's on But your mom's not home I'm sick of laying down alone With this fever, fever yeah I want it all Now I'm gonna get you alone Give you a fever, fever yeah Fever, fever, yeah Участники записи Персонал *'Барабаны:' Абэ Лабориэл-младший *'Гитара:' Брайан Рэй *'Программирование:' Генри Стрэнч *'Записана:' Энтони Килхоффером Kilhoffer *'Записана в студии:' The Record Plant (Лос-Анджелес ) *'Ассистен инженера:' Гази Хурани *'Микс от:' Марк "Спайк" Стент *'Микс в студии:' Chalice Studios (Лос-Анджелес ) *'Ассистент:' Мэтти Гриин Издательство *BMI Sony ATV LLC / Way Above Music Упоминания *BMI | Repertoire Search Категория:Песни Категория:Невыпущенные песни Категория:Песни для других артистов Категория:Adam Lambert